2014.01.04 - Warren's Breakfast in Bed
And while Warren had apparently decided to sleep in the convalesence room next to Shift's own room, Doug had decided to be nice and generous. That Lorna had gone shuffling downstairs a short bit before Doug had been able to finish his job in the kitchen, and he'd caught a sight of her doing so meant the extra food he'd made was put on the tray as well. Lorna can probably first detect the scent of bacon and coffee waffling about when Doug enters the room, a big tray being held very very carefully with that huge jug of coffee, mugs, and covered plates. "Morning!" Doug grins. Look, Lorna, he brought enough for you too, as will be apparent when he puts the tray down to uncover french toast, bacons, and some toast. Warren Worthington slept where he was. The smell of the bacon and coffee no doubt work on waking him up but as he begins to move and stretch, he loses his balance and topples off of the cot he was on. He's not used to a bed so narrow. "Ow." He's awake now as he slowly gets to his feet and looks around, frowning as he's not exactly sure where he is. Aha! Door. Opening the door, the blanket still half-draped over him, he peers out and sees Lorna and Doug there. "What happened?" "I think the common term is food comma. Ready for round two?" Lorna asks looking amused. She elbows Doug lightly. "Go on mother hen. Remember the orange juice?" It might be a little late now for the o.j. to be useful but that doesn't stop Lorna from teasing. She reaches over and snags a piece of toast taking a bite. "Oh hey Warren. Have some breakfast. You crashed, and crashed hard after. Figured you'd want some breakfast," Doug grins. "So you good?" Settling in, taking some bacon and munching on it happily as he finds a chair and pulls it up. "Judging from how you look, I'm guessing you slept really well. Shower's upstairs, two floors up, boys' dorms to the right. As for clothes, uh... maybe Bobby has something?" Warren Worthington looks down at himself before he pulls off the blanket and sets it off to the side. "I know where the showers are..." he starts and moves closer to the food. He also, however, brushes down the clothes he's wearing, "I...don't think I need a change of clothes right now. Unless I smell? Besides, Bobby's clothes wouldn't fit." The food is looked at a moment before he takes a plate and looks to Lorna, "Food coma? Really? I remember eating the steak and then there was some conversation..." and then he woke up here. With a snap point Lorna grins. "That's exactly how it happens. Good food in your belly, some chatting while it settles, and bam! Out like a lamp." She has a piece of toast in her hand from the breakfast food Doug brought down with coffee too. But not orange juice because Doug is mean. The three are in the room Warren crashed out in after the Shift shoulder thing. "Who's volunteering my clothes for things again? Someone that really wants guys running around in just shorts?" Bobby Drake jokes as he enters the room, dressed casually and carrying a bag. He seems to be in a decent mood despite still being worried about his injured friends. He'd detoured once he heard Warren was in, coming to visit. "Ooh, mobile IHOP?" he jokes upon spotting the breakfast food. Well, if Warren wants, he could always try on Logans stuff. Or maybe Jeans? Heck, if he's really brave, he could try on /JUBILEES/! Errrr.... Then again he might cause a bit of a stir if he tried to put on any of those. heck, odds are just by suggesting them, the player making the suggestions will be in trouble. But anyways... Anyways, as Doug and Lorna bring in food, someone else carries something else in. Who is it? Just the quiet as always Laura Kinney. What's she carrying? Just a yellow and blue bundle. Which for the moment she keeps under her arm. That is as she sort of stays out of the way, off to the side, and as was said, silent for now. You aren't carrying anything. You have 6381 coins. "Oh well, probably not," Doug grins as he sizes up Bobby. Warren was right in the estimation of size, now that he could se them close. "Help yourself to breakfast, Bobby." Casting a look as a furtive shadow slips in, Doug waves. "You too, Laura... come on over. You know Warren Worthington? Lorna Dane?" "I'm sure losing all that blood didn't hurt either," Warren offers with a grin even as he takes some coffee as well. Sugar and cream are added before he moves back to the cot he somehow slept on all night. Looking up as Bobby walks in, he blinks, "No one and no, Doug and...Lorna," he got that right, didn't he?" "They brought breakfast down here which was very thoughtful of them." He looks to the two he just mentioned and offers a truly earnest, "Thank you." As he's introduced, he correccts gently, "Warren Worthington the Third. 'Warren Worthington' is my grandfather." Because apparently it does make some sort of a difference. "Bobby! Hey! I mean umm, what's up?" Lorna tucks her hair behind her ears. "I think Doug is trying to give away all your clothes Bobby, you should be worried." There's a grin on her face as she nods to Laura, careful to keep some distance from so much metal, especially in a student! "Oh, Doug did the breakfast, I just wanted to clean up the infirmary, it's been seeing a lot of use lately." Bobby just grins at the greetings and as Lorna and Warren explain. "I brought donuts," he replies simply, holding up the bag. "And I've got something for Shift too," he adds, smirking. Moving over towards Lorna, he arches a brow as he looks Doug over. "Oh really?" he seems amused. Laura's appearance gets the icy mutant to jump slightly and he gets a mental image of Laura needing a bell but keeps the comment to himself. "So, donuts for all," he says, taking the orange and white box from the bag to offer to those assembled. What blizzard going on outside? Bobby strolls through it like it's a sunny day. A lot of metal? It's just six claws. Only a fraction of the metal that's in Wolverine or Cable if you want a comparison... But still... And yet as 'introductions' are made, there is a slight nod. First at Lorna. Then at Warren. "We've met." is said towards the 'Mistress of Magnetism', before there's a slight blink and a frown at Warren. That is before she offers /him/ the yellow and blue bundle?!? "Training uniform. Same size as in the old school files." Wait... Wha?!? She's never /met/ Warren before (at least that her player can remember), but somehow the 'clone' learned about him, somehow looked him up in the schools records, and... Yeap. With that done she tries to get one of those donuts that Bobby just mentioned. "Don't be silly. Just meant that Warren would need clothes since he, uh, had to stay overnight because of the weather," Doug replies, as he tilts his head curiously. There's a brief blink. Had Laura -heard- him before, and just grabbed something real quick? What a memory. Warren Worthington works on some of the food on his plate as he watches the others but he definitely pauses in eating as Laura holds out the training uniform. "I...oh. Thank you...I...don't know that I'm the same size that I was when I was a student here. I mean, that was almost ten years ago." He sets utensils down though and accepts the uniform, "Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." Chuckling, Lorna reaches for a donut with a smile. "Thanks for the donuts Bobby. Maybe I should help Doug with his plot against your clothes?" She teases a little before looking from Warren to the uniform. "Do guys keep growing after school? I mean, heck I still wear my old school clothes sometimes." "Uniforms stretch now, bro. Something Hank did. They all start out looking tiny but they fit like they were made for ya," Bobby remarks with a grin, holding the box to Laura so she can pick out whatever kind of donut she wants. Bobby got a variety. Just be careful of the one with the frosting D on it. That's a prank donut...one bite and POP. Boston creme attack. He then leans a little closer to Lorna and offers a flirty smile. "Babe, you don't need his help to get my clothes. Just ask," he jokes. "Depends on the guy," he adds to her question. Maybe Laura had heard Doug earlier. Maybe she hadn't. But either way, is it a bad thing that the silent girl is here, helping out? Errrr... Maybe you sahouldn't answer that. Either way Laura just picks the most plain looking donut in the box, sniffs it once, and then takes a bite. "You're welcome." is of course said towards Warren, before there's an odd silent look cast towards Lorna at the mention of 'still fitting in old uniforms'. "Thanks for the donuts," Doug replies as he takes one. "Give it a try, anyway, Warren. These things fit pretty well. Just make sure you're in shape, that's all." Popping a donut in his mouth, Doug arches an eyebrow at Lorna and then Bobby. "If you guys want to play doctor, do it in the other room." Warren Worthington looks at Bobby and Lorna before casting Doug an 'Am I really seeing this?' look. "Bobby...I'm not a 'bro'," is offered as a reminder. After all, he -is- wearing cashmere and a turtleneck. 'Bro' probably isn't the first moniker that most would say comes to mind in regards to him. He then watches the flirting in a bit of appalled fascination. It takes him a moment to remember to answer Lorna, "Uh. Usually. I mean, I left here at around 18...I was definitely wearing things differently than I do now." For one, he was hiding the wings. The uniform is set next to him on the bed as he goes back to the food. "I'm not going to put it on this second, Doug. Besides, I'm eating. And I'm in very good shape, thank you." "Make sure you're in shape? Doug, he flies around. I think Warren gets his exercise." Lorna rolls her eyes at Doug before grinning at Bobby. "Can I borrow you again for a work party with Jamie's P.I. office? It'll be fancy I think." She asks with a shrug enjoying her donut. Bobby just gives Warren a little look. "Term of endearment, War," he replies simply. "Having seen Warren without a shirt and in tight pants, I can personally confirm he is in great shape," he chimes in. Lorna's question gets a nod. "Sure. A party sounds great," he replies. Glancing at Doug, Bobby leans over to whisper to Lorna. "Wanna get payback now?" he whispers, cheery grin on his face still. And maybe Laura hears that bit about 'payback'. Because almost casually, without even looking in the direction of Lorna and Bobby, there's a bit of a *SNIKT!* as her claws up and extend from her left hand, before slowly retracting. On the other hand, there is a slight nod at Warren. "You left by... Choice?" "Yeah, I got your point, Lorna, Warren" Doug says, with a grin. "Anyway... come to think of it, I've never heard about the story of why you left here in the first place. What was going on, Warren?" "That's his deal I think." Lorna says to Doug. She isn't much of a pry-er. "Oh, so what's a cheek chiller?" Lorna whispers to Bobby looking mischevious. Not that she's a total menace, but the Leafneto earned a continuation of the prank war. "I am suddenly feeling very uncomfortable..." is murmured in his coffee cup before he takes a sip. Luckily, though, he's able to focus on Laura's question and just put the whole comment about him wearing tight pants and nothing else out of his mind. "Of course. I went to college and then to work. I'm not really the 'teacher' type, for one, and that seemed to be the only career available to me here. I was on the team still for a while. I don't actually know my status at the moment...I wouldn't be surprised if I was just on the 'call if you need healing' list now." When Doug asks for the story too, he just sort of shrugs, "I mean, I left the mansion because I wanted to go to college and not be a teacher. I wanted to work with my Dad and learn that business. As for the team thing...I just really wasn't needed. I think I just got bumped further and further down the list of folks to call when things happen. It's not like I can shoot lasers or super-punch people. There are others who can fly." Bobby just frowns for a moment when Laura and Doug ask their questions. He knows the answers already. The murmur from Warren gets a flat look too before Bobby turns attention back to Lorna for more whispers. "Watch and learn," he whispers, focusing on Doug. He points a finger at the blond as discreetly as possible and begins working to chill the moisture in the air around Doug's pants until they start frosting over. Nothing to damage the pants or Doug, just a chilly surprise. And as Bobby does that, well... There's some slight, almost subtle movement, as Laura moves closer. And closer to Bobby. All without making any noise. Oh, she listens to Warren. And frowns slightly. But she doesn't poke. Or prod. Not the man with wings anyways. Because it's as if she catches the ice manipulators little motion, thus.... *SNIKT* He may end up with a slight poke of his own. Nothing meant to harm or damage. Just enough to in theory let him know it'd been noticed. The slight chill doesn't quite get noticed, mainly because Doug had remembered that Warren hadn't been terribly involved in recent years for whatever reason. "Well, you know, that just means finding something you can do well and exploting it. I mean, like... you're the businessman, so..." Doug goes on, oblivious to the play by play. "You don't have to be, but well... it wouldn't be a bad thing to just come back and find other things. I mean... I just sort of grew back here, you know?" "The professor couldn't afford me...and I don't think he needs me to come be an accountant," Warren offers around eating the food on his plate. "Why do I need to come back? I mean, the school seems to get along fine without me here. The team gets along fine without me here. I don't see why I need to just hang out here and wait to be needed. Isn't it easier for me to just do my own thing and get a phone call if ever I'm needed?" He doesn't seem to notice Bobby's little prank. "I don't want to come back and just sit and wait. I think that would be...difficult." "Doug means you're family Warren, you're always welcome. Not all of us teach, or wait for summons to go out heroing. He's just clumsy with words sometimes." Lorna says trying to smooth things. Her bright green eyes flick from Bobby to Doug and back. She covers her smile with a hand. "I guess that beats putting his wet sheets in the freezer." Lorna whispers back. It's a pity Leafneto's helmet dissolved. Bobby just frowns as Doug and Lorna try what he had more than a few times before. He's hoping they have better luck than he has. Instead he focuses more on freezing those pants, making things colder. The poke from Laura makes him jump and glance her way quizzically. And here's where Laura looks right at Bobby as her reacts. Then she glances at Doug for a moment. That is before sh looks back at Bobby and shakes her head. Yeah. She noticed. And she's trying to make it clear that trying to prank the linguist while she's around might not be a good idea. And yet as Lorna clarifies what Doug meant to Warren, the clone does silently frown for a different reason. Damn it, it -was- getting cold in here. Shaking his legs, Doug frowns, before glancing at Laura and Bobby. One eyebrow arches, but he doesn't comment. Instead.... "Man, it's getting cold in here," he comments. "I'd better get back up where it's warmer." Gathering up the remaints of the food on the tray, Doug nods at Warren. "What Lorna said. You don't need to worry about finding a place. You're just welcome to do whatever you want. But if I need help, believe me, I'll call." Picking up the tray, Doug grins. "So come visit... bro?" "I appreciate that," Warren says this to both Lorna and Doug, "I really do. And I really thank you for all of this..." he gestures to the blanket and the food. "Really. I really didn't expect that coming back here. To be honest, I never really know what to expect. I just don't want to be -that guy-, you know? The one who hangs around and no one really wants them there and no one really has a need, but he's still hanging around, desperate for some attention." He quickly finishes up what was on his plate before he adds it to the tray that Doug is taking up, "I'm not a 'bro', but if you guys call, I'll come out. Feel free to come visit as well." Lorna lifts her hand tossing Warren a small salute. "Looking forward to seeing you around Warren!" She says looking up at Bobby's frown. "Man it really surprises you to see the folk who stick around." Lorna bumps Bobby with a shoulder lightly, smiling at him. She's very careful not to comment on Doug's sudden chill and play their hand. Bobby gives Laura a flat look. People interfering in his pranks makes him a grumpy Iceman. He offers no comment either but offers a smile Warren's way. "Told ya people wanted you around," he remarks simply. There's an odd look towards Warren from laura, before she nods in his direction. All though that silent look does sort of have a bit of a 'If I stop by, then there's major sh*t going down' aspect to it. But still, she knows to call if she needs help. Doug gets another glance, then her attention shifts back towards Bobby... And Lorna. But she doesn't retract that claw. Not just yet anyways. You aren't carrying anything. You have 6381 coins. Warren Worthington just sort of glances at Bobby at his statement. Laura gets a nod before he gets up from the bed and gives a stretch. "I should probably head back..." but he does take the uniform, "If you don't mind, I'll hold onto this. Just in case." He then offers a smile, "Thank you again for letting me crash here and for the food." He's more than capable of finding his way back upstairs to his coat. It'll be a cold flight, but he's been re-energized by the meals and rest. Category:Log